


boys and  bi(ke)s

by wiccaning



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy Kaplan is a Good Brother, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Tommy Shepherd is a Bisexual Disaster, Trans Billy Kaplan, Trans Male Character, Trans Minimoffs, Twins, Welcome to the Trans Minimoffs Universe, trans tommy shepherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccaning/pseuds/wiccaning
Summary: “Hey, question.” Tommy asked, propping himself up on his elbows.“Yeah.”“How’d you know? Like, how did you know you were…”“Gay?”“Mhm.”Billy looked up. “Well brother of mine, it’s a long, complicated, story.”





	boys and  bi(ke)s

**Author's Note:**

> First sort of look into the trans minimoffs (TM) universe. I'm still working on stuff for it but basic things: both boys are trans and are Wanda's sons.

“You’re home early.”

Tommy blinked. Billy was laying on his stomach on his bed, flipping through a comic.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home,” Tommy said, throwing his backpack onto the floor.

He shrugged. “Plans fell through. Teddy remembered he had an essay due last minute, and Cassie and Kate remembered they had ‘studying’ to do, so.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Is that their excuse this time.”

“Yeah. But we have to give them time. They’ll say something to us when they’re ready.”

Tommy nodded in agreement and threw himself onto his bed.

“So.”

“So…?”

“How was tutoring?” Billy asked, turning a page. There was an unreadable look on his face.

“It was fine.” An awkward silence filled the room. Billy didn’t say anything. He just continued to read, the same unreadable expression on his face. Tommy sighed.  

“Hey, question.” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah.”

“How’d you _know?_ Like, how did you know you were…”

“Gay?”

“Mhm.”

He looked up. “Well brother of mine, it’s a long, complicated, story.”

Tommy groaned.

“I’m kidding. It kinda just hit me, one day. I was like ‘Hm. Boys are pretty cute.’ And then I went ‘I think I’m gay.’ And here we are.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay but like… how old were you?”

Billy gave him a look and closed his book. “I don’t know. How old were you when you knew you were a boy?”

“I think I always knew.”

“There you go.”

“So you always knew?”

“That I was a boy, or that I was gay?”

“I don’t know, both?”

“Then I guess, yeah.” Billy shrugged, “Why do you want to know?”

Tommy sighed. “Oh boy. Here we go. Okay, so you know how I’ve been getting tutored for a while now.”

“Yep.”

“So. I’ve maybe, kinda, sorta, been, uh, hooking up with my tutor?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You don’t seem that surprised.”

“Tommy. You’re my brother. I have known you my whole life. I am not at all surprised.”

“Oh.” Tommy was quiet at that.

“Anyways. Carry on.”

“O-kay. Anyways, I’ve been hooking up with my tutor, but I’m confused because he’s super nice and he’s smart and I don’t know what to do because I still like girls, but I think I want to, like, do more than hook up? Like, I want to hold his hand and all that gross shit you and Teddy are always doing.”

“Okay, first off, _rude_. And second, have you talked to _him_ about this?”

“Not yet… but I think I want to. But it’s like… ever since we hooked up for the first time, my eyes have been opened.”

“Opened _how_ , exactly?”

Tommy took a breath. “Boys are hot! Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!” He yelled, collapsing back onto his bed.

Billy laughed. “Yeah, Tommy, I know. _God_ , you’re dramatic!”

“I am _not!_ Are you gonna help me?”

“Okay, okay. How do you want me to help you with your boy problems?”

“ _I don’t know!_ You’re the one with the boyfriend!”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I know how I got him!”

Tommy laughed and sat up. “You’re _kidding_ , right? You two were practically in love the second you laid eyes on each other.”

“That is not true! And we’re talking about you, not me. But for real, is this person, like, interested in dating boys or are you like an experiment?”

“Okay, first off, his name is David, and I think he told me he’s… bike? I don’t remember

Billy just looked at him and started laughing. Tommy just looked at him, confused.

“What?”

“He’s _bi,_ Tommy, not bike. It’s short for bisexual. It means he likes boys and girls.”

There was something that washed over his brother's face when he said that, as if something had clicked into place. “So… he does like boys?”

“I’m assuming so, yes.”

“So I could date him.”

“I mean if the feeling was mutual, then yeah go for it.”

Tommy nodded in response. He didn’t say anything for a bit. He seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, he spoke. “Okay. Cool. I think I’ll talk to him.”

Billy raised an eyebrow. “ _Wow._ Who is this mystery man and what kind of hold does he have on my brother to get him to talk about his feelings?”

Tommy threw a pillow at him. “Oh my god, shut up. I think I like him… like, a lot.”

“You’ve slept with him more than once. I’m pretty sure that means something.”

“Yeah okay, good point.” Tommy got up off his bed, “I think I’m gonna go talk to him. I kinda freaked out earlier. Text me when mom gets home.”

“Got it,” Billy said, opening up his book as Tommy grabbed his bag. He was about to leave but paused in the doorway.

“Hey, Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Billy just gave him a small, knowing smile. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @transwicccan


End file.
